The diary of a wind adeph
by gryphonwind
Summary: Ivan has big plans
1. Default Chapter

Kemious: Ah Hello and welcome to the first ever entree of " Ivan locked in a house full of psychotic psyenegy induce women for thirty days and writes all about his experience." ,but my muses decided to shorten it to " "A wind Adepth' s dairy: locked" ^__^

Ivan: O_O wait that was part of our contract, there is no way in hell you are going to lock me in a house for 30 days with Jenna !!!

Jenna: ^_~ what 's wrong with me , that you can stay with me in a house for 30 days huh

Ivan: Jenna!! ^.^; ; Uh uh is that Isaac streaking *runs off*

Jenna: Huh, where oh no you don't *runs after Ivan* 

Kemious: well since Tails is on vacation and Ivan is *screams of pain and maniacal laughter are heard in the background * uh preoccupied I'll do disclaimer. Hmmm okay got since I'm writing this fanfic that means I don't own golden sun in fact all I own is my muse bringing game boy. 

Dear Journal 

Ah this your master Ivan ( I always wanted to say that). A lot has changed since we brought back Alchemy back to the world. Agatio and Karst have moved to Vale ( It was re built when we came back). And the hero worshipping has died down. 

Anyway Isaac, Felix, Garret and Agatio have been acting strange lately. Yesterday I over heard the four of them talking about something about being "locked in a house for thirty days" and talking about all the girls. I'm still clue less about that. Also I noticed the girls have also been acting strangely especially Mia ( maybe its that time of month again *shudder*)

Anyway Felix and the other guys said they were going to the next town and said I should stay in this really strange house with the girls until they come back, but you don't see me complaining ^_^ . But still it bothers me that as they were leaving I couldn't help but feel that everyone of them was laughing at me for some strange reason ( even Garret.) I only regret not mind reading them before they left.

Anyway the girls are really beginning to creep me out they all have started to have mood swings. Mia has started acting like Jenna and has her extremely large mace by her side constantly and Sheba decided that all men are evil (sucks for me huh) Jenna and Karst strangely enough haven't tried to kill Garret yet. 

I'm see what's up tomorrow when the guys come back 

Ivan the wind master out ( I love saying that)

Kemious: that went rather well

Ivan: Well?! that was so short and crappy

Kemious: hey that's not nice.

Ivan: So what are you going to do

Kemious: Jenna, Mia, Karst, Ivan called the all of you fat and ugly

Girls: say what

Ivan: You are pure evil *runs*

Kemious: review and maybe Ivan lives 


	2. Reaction

Kemious: IIIIIIII' mmmmmmm back ^__^ . Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm having writes block *points at huge (I the size of Godzilla huge) solid black cube* luck for me some my muses have been trying to take it down. *points to Ivan, Tails and Jenna with hard hats on* Ready guys.

*nod heads* Okay Jenna *Uses Volcano on Dynamite and successfully blows up wall and me also*

Jenna: Ouch, that had to hurt !! * rest of muses nod head in sympathy*

Kemious: *burnt rather crispy* well the good news is the block is gone, Jenna do the Disclaimer, while I go and say some very bad words on my way to see Mia.

Jenna: Why me *Gets demon glare from Kemious* Okay *takes deep breath* Kamil doesn't own golden sun. if he did people wouldn't be writing such strange Mia and Isaac fanfic in fact if he owned it people probably wouldn't write fanfic and golden sun would be such a great hit. 

Kemious: (sarcastically) thanks that really cheered me up, any way start the fic.

Ivan's Entry Day one.

Today has to be the worst day of my life. This includes the time that when I was went skinny dipping at the stream near Vale and Garret decided to hid my clothes somewhere in town (I spent hours looking for the clothing.). After that incident I wasn't able to show my face for a few weeks and even now Garret reminds me about it. I finally found out why the guys were laughing at me. They locked me in the house with all these crazy psyenegy wielding girls.

Jenna's reaction to the situation was as simple as Garret she tried to burn down the door with me still in front of it. Mia switched through so many emotions the first was an uncontrollable rage, followed a waterfall of tears . Sheba passed out when she found out and I think Karst took it better than expected all she did was curse and burn anything that she could 

Wait, a second I'm the only man locked in this house with all these girls this is way too sweet ^_^! I could use reveal to look through their shirts there is no way for them too find out either. Heck this my chance to see them all nude *drools at the thought* and heck I might even get luck and score with one if not all of them.

Any way I care my plans out tomorrow

Ivan sighing out

Kemious: so what do you think about chapter 2 

Tails: please R and R

Jenna: Flames excepted

Ivan: and will be used to burn Garret and cook our food


End file.
